


Arms of an Angel

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Religious Themes, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Anthony has been watching Peter since he was a child. He never though he’d watch him die in his arms too. (Bingo Square K2)





	Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This one got put off a lot because of how much it hurts honestly. It got put off being posted here because I had to learn how to upload photos haha. Hope you enjoy!

_This can’t be happening_ , Tony thinks desperately as he cradles Peter to his chest.  _Please, God, don’t take him. Not **him**. _“I’m sorry,” Peter chokes out as he fades away. Tony stares at his dust, hand closing around what stays in his hand. He shuffles around desperately with his empty hand, refusing to believe that Peter’s really gone. He stares up at the sky of the foreign planet and screams, screams his rage, his pain, at God himself. He doesn’t register the tears streaming down his face nor his wings curled around him defensively. He only feels the weight of his grief and Peter in his palm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need comfy things now. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for viewing!


End file.
